five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap
"If you would look in the back right now, you'd see a new animatronic we're thinking of testing. No, not the Purple one... Yes, the other one. The Withered Nightmare Golden Springtrap one!" -Golden Phone Guy describing the original Withered Nightmare Golden Springtrap Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap is a new animatronic created for a new Five Nights at Freddy's game created by Scott Cawthon. He is the most powerful animatronic of all, and can control space and time to his own will. Also he's fooled by a mask that looks like an animatronic bear. Appearance Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap looks very similar to Springtrap, but his many titles above his original name change his appearance drastically. Due to being a Phantom, he has a few burn marks around his body. Due to being a Toy, he has rosy cheeks and looks to be made of some sort of plastic. Due to being a Golden Animatronic, he usually sits down and doesn't move. Due to being a Nightmare Animatronic, he has very sharp teeth, and sharp thingers, along with a very big body. Due to being a Shadow Animatronic, he has special powers that let him warp through space and time, and he also can become either mostly transparent or purple (He can choose which to do at his own will, or he can just look like himself without either edit to his appearance, it's up to him). Due to being a Withered Animatronic, Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap has a few scratch marks and holes in his body, showing his endoskeleton underneath. Unlike regular Springtrap, he has no human stuffed inside of him, especially not a purple human. Personality Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap's personality for the most part remains unknown, though there's a few things we do know that could help us piece something about him together. For one thing, he seems to enjoy scaring the guard more than he does killing them, which he usually does by teleporting into their office when they least expect it. For another thing, it seems that he is pretty cowardly, as if the guard drops their monitor when he's in the office, he will attack them as a means of self-defense. Due to having such great powers at his desposal, Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap lives by the phrase "With great power comes great responsibility", something that he takes very seriously, unless he's playing a quick prank, and if he does that he's free to throw all forms of logic out the window to annoy his "victim". He seems to have quite a big sense of humour, and a mildly dirty mind. Backstory When the manager of Fazbear Entertainment preformed the magical Demon-Fusing ritual in an attempt to create The Lord Michael, he used the wrong demons and instead of summoning The Lord Michael, he instead summoned Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap, and he was not too pleased about that. At first, he tried to lock Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap inside the safe room that regular Springtrap was once locked up in, but Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap got annoyed and instead of going into the safe room like a good little animatronic, he played a lot of pranks on the manager with his magical space and time bending skills. Also he has magical space and time bending skills, that's pretty important. When Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap met the other animatronics, they were all scared of him due to his magical space and time bending skills. He met his original incarnation and the two started throwing rocks at each other, but Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap won the fight because he used his magical space and time bending skills to warp all the rocks he threw right behind Springtrap and he won. Currently, Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap resides in the newest incarnation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "Freddy's Funny Pizza Land" and does many things there. He lives in the safe room and has an apartment in there, but he goes on stage with Golden Toy Phantom Freddy and friends and usually has a great time entertaining the children. Most of his on-stage acts involve playing pranks on the other animatronic or playing a prank on a random member of staff, which he selects each time he does the act. It's actually possible for him to target an adult if no staff members are in sight, which makes the children laugh a little more, yes, but gets him in trouble from both the staff and Golden Toy Phantom Freddy, so he doesn't do it as often as his animatronic pranks. In Game In the games he appears in, Withered Shadow Nightmare Golden Toy Phantom Springtrap is never very active. He only ever appears in the office on the later nights, and only at very late times. He's also not able to be customized on any AI screens of the games he appears in. When he appears in the office, the player must put on their Freddy mask to calm him down, otherwise he will use his magical space and time bending skills to create a black hole in front of the player which results in a very, very painful death, much more so than what one would feel if they were to get stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Trivia *He was made when Scott got low on ideas. *He was actually made when his creator wanted to poke fun at the many shameful ripoff animatronics wrongly named "OCs" *He likes to inhale *His space and time bending skills come in many shapes and forms, the most powerful of which causes him to be able to teleport anywhere in the entire multiverse at any time he chooses. Being an animatronic, this does not at all tire him out. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Joke Pages